heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-30 Allies And Identities
It was a slow night at work so the boss decided to call it early and get home. This meant Eddie was free earlier in the night than he'd intended. And on the way home he noticed something new on the block. A new art exhibit with signs dubbing it the 'Indoor Park'. And inside the warehouse turned art gallery, lots ot trees, grass, and even sunlamps. Someone's faithfully recreated a small section of Central Park inside a building in SoHo. And since it was nice and warm inside, Eddie placed a call out to see if any of his friends and teammates wanted to come hang out for a bit. Of course he just told them the address, not that it would be a free indoor park. Billy Kaplan is always happy to hang out with friends, even when ther eis some mystery involved in the meeting. With just the adress to go on he has resisted the urge to google the place and see whats going on there that had Eddie bringing them there and instead did his best to make good time without using his powers to just appear next to his friend. Today he is dressed in a pair of tan pants a simple button up shirt a blue jean jacket a crimson colored scarf, and of course his brown messenger bag that seems to be on him all the time he is not in his heroing costume...and half the time he is. "Alright, found the place...now to find Eddie." The call. As of late... Heck, pretty much since the beginning, since she donned the costume and the moniker of Hawkeye, Kate has been all business when 'out in the field'. But well... With the entire Young Allies thing, she knows that she really should get to know her team mates better. Hence why she does eventually arrive at the address given. With her 'sunglasses' on, and her scarf pulled up over the lower portion of her face. And a long coat on over her costume. So in other words it doesn't really look much like she's in costume. But at the same time it does protect her identity. Hence why currently she's wandering around inside the 'park' looking for her team mates... Eddie's in his tan work pants, Green Lantern logo t-shirt, and leather Captain America jacket right now. He's not too hard to find if one stays on the walking path. Seated at a picnic table, Eddie's sipping a hot chocolate bought from one of the carts wandering the fake park. When he spots approaching teammates, Eddie waves them over. "Hi!" Billy Kaplan is feeling pretty good wandering in the artificial park inside the warehouse before he finally notices Eddie. He has a grin on his face, and is already sucking his jacket by the time he starts in the direction of Eddie's picnic table. "Eddie! Man, how did you find this plac? It's like a bit of spring in the middle of winter." And while she may end up wandering for a little bit, Hawkeye does eventually reach that picnic table. But when she does, Kate does offer Billy and Eddie a faint smile and a nod in greeting. "Eddie. Wiccan." is said calmly enough, before she offers a faint snerk and nod of agreement at Billys statement. "In some ways it's a little too exact." Grinning, Eddie shrugs. "I just w-wandered by and noticed the sign so I came in to check it out," he says. Nodding to Kate, Eddie blinks. "T-too exact?" he asks, looking a little confused. "How are you g-g-guys doing?" Billy Kaplan blinks at Hawkeye and then grins. "If we are going to be on the sae team, and hang out, you should probably know my real name. Especailly since it will help break any enchantment I keep going to keep people from recognizing the real me as my Heroci ID." With a smile still on his face Billy offers his hand to Hawkeye, "Billy Kaplan." There's simply a nod at Eddie as Hawkeye repeates, "Too exact." before her expression shifts back to a more neutral one and she glances at Billy. All though as she shakes his hand, all she says is, "Hawkeye." "Okay..." Eddie just looks lost at Kate's explanation but he lets it go. He sighs a little at Hawkeye's reply to Billy but doesn't prod there either. "So um..have a s-s-seat?" he offers, gesturing to the open seats. Billy Kaplan des his best not to laugh still slightly ammused at Hawkeye's keeping things very professional and her ID secret even when comming to hang out with them as civilians. Billy just drops hismelf onto one of the benches of the picnic table before leanign back against he table and looking straight up. "I am doing good Eddie. How about you, feeling any better?" And yes, Kate does sit down in one of the offered seats. All though as Billy asks the obvious opening question, she remains silent. For now anyways. Eddie shrugs a little. "I guess I am. I finally g-got some sleep last night," he says. That's a change after the encounter with Broo. "What about you, Hawkeye. How've you b-been doing?" Billy Kaplan nods and thumbs up at Eddie. It's a good thing that Eddie has been getting to sleep again now. He turns to look at hawkeye as the question is asked to see how she is doing before he thinks of anythign else to say or ask. "I've been all right." Hawkeye admits as her gaze drifts towards Eddie, and she /ties/ to offer him a slight smile. "Been busy with family stuff... As little of it there is since my mother died. That is when I haven't been in the park doing my thing." Then, there is a raised eyebrow at Billy. But no question is asked. Eddie nods a bit, smiling Kate's way. "The park might be more trouble s-soon. Those jerks from the Lucky-7s gang have b-b-been hanging out and causing more trouble," he says, just in case Kate didn't notice them. "So um...h-have you guys heard much from any of the others?" Billy Kaplan nods at Hawkeye and grins. He returns the questioning look wondering what it is that Hawkeye is wondering to give him that look. Billy nods at Eddie making a mental note and sighs. "Well, at least the stranger things in Brooklyn are starting to die down. Between me and a few others I think most of the supernatural stuff that escaped there has been sent back home or set up someplace that they won't cause trouble. Other than running into Lucy the other day I havn't heard from anyone much." There isn't even a quirked eyebrow at what Billy says, only a nod and the words, "They'll be dealt with." Then there's a slight headshake. "And unfortunatelly... I haven't. I should try to find them, but with everything that comes up this time of year... I just haven't had a chance." "D-definitely," Eddie replies. He's been fighting them too. "Oh," a slight frown. "I've been trying t-t-to get in contact with everyone. I can't reach Nori, Xavin, or Speedy though," he takes a breath. "Um...I w-was thinking of doing something for the team. A party or something...at the apartment," he begins. "Just something for us t-t-to all get together and g-get to know eachother and talk about what we're going to do next." Billy Kaplan nods at Kate and Eddie. "If they start anythign the unlucky sevens won't know what hit them" He grins and then nods atgain at Eddie. "That sounds like a good idea. Get to know everyone more than just fighting along side them." And here's where not only Hawkeye genuinely smiles, but at least provides a bit of useful information, "I can get ahold of Speedy. That's easy." No, she doesn't explain how she'll do it. But well... She appears to be very confident that's no big issue. "If you want me to relay something to her, I can. In fact odds are we should set something up so we can call each other if need be. I have a few ideas, but..." "I should have asked Wolverine where he g-got those cool ear things when he let me borrow one," Eddie remarks when Kate brings up communication. He smiles though, happy his little idea hasn't been declared dumb or anything like that. "Well um, could you tell her to come by where I live on the seventh?" he asks. Billy Kaplan hmms and shrugs. "Ear bud coms are not that hard to get ahold of. Probably nothign as fancy as what he might have had but you can get that kind of thing at Tech Stores that specialize in the faux spy craft stuff. That, or a little side cash and burner phones are not that expensive. About what thirtybucks a month?" "Burner phones might work. Heck, that might be something for people who don't have smart phones... If I can't set something else up for them." Hawkeye starts to say before she pauses for a moment. "On the other hand, we could always use a little something I have, but haven't used just yet for the people who do have smart phones..." And no, there's no comment about that ear bud thing. Why? Who knows. "They looked pretty high tech actually. Little cool lights on them," Eddie remarks. He shrugs it off though, turning a curious look Kate's way. "What is it, Hawkeye?" Billy Kaplan blinks and gives hawkeye a curious look. He has to wonder what kind of litle something ishe is talkign about for smart phones. "If you can't.." He starts but shuts off. He was going to offer to start up collections on getting phones for those in the group that he knows can't afford them. There's a slight smile as Hawkeye reaches into her coat, and then pulls out a usb flash drive. "Plug a smart phone into a computer via its cable, plug this into a usb, then run the program on here. It installs an app that when run, encrypts voice and text messages. Supposedly the only way to receive one of those messages is if the person who's being called or texted also has the app installed." Eddie blinks a few times then smiles. "W-wow! That sounds really cool!" he says. "I'd probably n-n-need help making it work," he says, glancing at Billy with a 'help please?' look. Billy Kaplan blinks and ooohs at the flash drive as it is brought out and explained. "That, is pretty awsome. To think, the best I can do with my smart phone is go a whole month wihtout it going up in flames or getting important parts stolen by thug imps." Billy gives his best appologetic look too Eddie. Sure he knows technology a bit, he can work his smart phone and the tablet, but he will be the first to admit that since his powers started up he has zotted his phone so often that the smart phone has a serious case of brain damage. Technology and Magic just don't mix very well. There's a pause at what Billy says, before Hawkeye smiles at Eddie. "If need be I can help you." is said to Eddie, before she shifts her gaze back to Wiccan. "And if need be, if what I have in mind for the others can be set up, I might be able to hook you up with spares. Or at least clones. But that's going to be tricky since unless we make sure that the phones are basically rended unusable if one with the app on it is lost..." "Maybe Billy can magically zap lost phones," Eddie suggests. "And thanks, Hawkeye. I'm still trying t-t-to figure out half the stuff these phones and tablets can do." Billy Kaplan grins and shakes his head. "Spares are not needed, much. I can usually magic the phone back into one piece after it blows. It just has the occasional 'issue' special to my poor lobatamized smart phone." Billy does air quotes with the word Issue because his problems witht he phoen when they show up always seem to be ones that baffel and confuse any help line or in store tech support he takes them too. "Although, this phone has had less problems than my brick one did before I upgraded. So either the old saying about advanced tech and magic is true, or the Stark phones have some utility for magic users built in. Is it odd that both seem equally plausable?" "About as plausible as one of those LexPhones having the same sort of safeguards." Hawkeye admits with a grin and a headshake. "But they're both plausible." is said as the archer opens her jacket up enough to reveal that yes, she's wearing her costume underneath, while she reaches for something else. "But, aside from communications... What else do you guys think we need for the team?" "I dunno. Does Mr. Stark even think magic is r-r-real? He might just think it's p-powers," Eddie nods a little. He blinks when he sees that Hawkeye has her costume on. "Is that c-coat warm enough?" he asks, concerned. When asked that question, Eddie looks up thoughtfully. "Maybe...somewhere to hang out and m-meet up and train or plan," he says. "I think a c-couple of us need uniforms too." Billy Kaplan grins and laughs a littel with Hawkeye. "You know, I could see him putting in something where magic and tech could work together too. Hmm, you aer right though Eddie. Would they belive it? Although, it works and people use it and neither of them seem the type to just say it can't work and ignore it." Billy shrugs a little. He also nods at Eddie's ideas. "The uniforms should not be too hard though. We get designs done and raw materials I can do for them like I did for yours Eddie." Once again there's a quirked eyebrow at Billy, before Hawkeye speaks up. "And if that doesn't work, I might be able to help with uniforms too. But well... I don't want the team to end up dependent on me for anything. Just in case something happens." Then, slowly, a folded up newspaper is pulled out, which the archer keeps in one hand. "And this coat is warm enough. Trust me." "As for a place to hang out though... Or even use as a base..." There's a shrug. Eddie smiles as Billy mentions making the costumes. "Billy c-c-can do it. He's really good with his powers," he says, showing more of that unending faith. He nods about the coat and then shifts a little. "Umm...I know a place that m-might be good to put a base in. It w-w-would just need work to fix up as long as people don't mind um...being underground." Billy Kaplan blushes at that unending faith. It's the kind of thing that makes him want to work harder as a hero and get his powers a lot mreo under control but at the same time is a little emberassing. "It has a good central location int he middle of the park, and enough room for trainining and sparing inside of...except for doing anything that would require flying." There's a nod at that as Hawkeye glances at the newspaper in her hand, before she reaches up with her other and pulls down her scarf... And then takes off her sunglasses!?! Yeap. Her 'mask' is off. "Sounds like a place then." Eddie is a little surprised when Kate 'unmaskes', smiling once the surprise wears off. "I c-can show the place t-to you whenever you want. I've been cleaning it up for awhile n-n-now," he takes a breath. "It's um...where I used to live before Sif and Thor took me in." Billy Kaplan is fairly surprised at Hawkeye unmasking as well, especially when...he completely fails to recognize her. Really, as hard as she worked to keep that secret ID thing going he was sure she would end up some super famous debutant or a local kids tv star, or something. "It's a pretty cool place. An abandoned subway station form way back in the day, great art deco thing going on." For the moment Kate isn't recognized. And that probably is a good thing. All though as Eddie says that this is the place where he use to live, she does wince slightly and nod. That is before she glances at Wiccan. "Sounds like I should see it." is then said before she offers that news paper to which ever one of the two guys wants to grab it first. "And you guys can call me Kate. Speedy already knows that I'm Kate Bishop. And SHIELD knows. But I'm trying not to spread that around." Why? Well... That should become clear if that newspaper is looked at, as there's a picture of what looks like Kate in an expensive designer dress, a woman who's a couple of years older than her that looks a lot like her, who is likewise in an expensive designer dress and gems, and an older 'gentleman' who's in a designer suit. Below the picture is the caption 'Industrialist Derek Bishop and daughters at The MADATA Holiday Gala Fundraiser'. "Nice to m-meet you, Kate," Eddie chimes cheerfully. He looks a little concerned when SHIELD is mentioned but doesn't speak up. He lets Billy take the paper, leaning over to read it over his shoulder. "Whoa..." Billy Kaplan grins and nods at Kate, "Well it's good to meet you Kate, and don't worry I won't spread it around." Billy takes the paper offered and takes a second before he makes the connection. "Oh, I see. Well, that answers a question. It's nice dress there...although I think you look better as you are now." He says before setting the paper down and...not caring at all that Kate is richer than God. The fact that Billy doesn't care, or at least apparently doesn't care does help lessen some of the... Anxiety Kate had regarding revealing her identity. On the other hand, as Eddie reacts to it. she shakes her head and puts her 'sunglasses' back on. "Thanks. And I think so too. But neither my father or my sister know about what I'm doing. Or why. And there's a strong chance if he knew, not only would he try to shut me down, but he'd try to shut down anyone else who's too close to me. So consider yourselves warned." Eddie is more surprised to see his friend in the paper than to learn she's rich. Given that it's him, he probably doesn't know much about Bishop Publishing or how rich Kate is. "You t-t-take a good picture, Kate," he says. He then frowns a litle. "I'm not g-g-going to stop doing everything I c-can to help people no matter what anyone says. Being a superhero like this is all I've ever w-w-wanted to be. Not letting anyone take that away from me." Billy Kaplan nods at Kate with a little sympathy and a light hnd on her arm. "Consider us warned then. Although between our powers and the devine ack up Eddie has at home I would not lay odds on anyone trying to shut us down comming out on top. Heh, I know my parents are going to frek a little when they find out, and its inevitable they will, but at least i know that after they calm down they will be behind me. Pretty much for the same reasons Eddie just said too." With a slight shrug and a tilt of her head, Kate admits, "Yours? Maybe." Then she just smiles at Eddie. "And that's good. If you truly believe that, then he won't be able to do anything to you to stop you." Then there's a pause, and a sigh. "Anyways... You were talking about a subway station...?" "I d-do believe it," Eddie says firmly. His expression and tone go more cheerful when the subway station is mentioned again. "Ummm. Yeah. It's under Central Park. The entrance is h-hidden pretty well and I only found it by accident...but it has working water and the p-p-power box still works too. I've g-got a couple lights hooked up to it but that's it." Billy Kaplan nods firmly, at the part about his parents backing him up but does try for the sympethetic look again because so obvious once more he is the only teen hero he knows that has parents like his. He can't add much more too whats being said about the subway station, not since he has only been tehre the one time. There's a nod at that from Kate. "Depending on how much power we can get... Hopefully without having to somehow tap the third rail... We might be able to pull something off with that..." "The third rail d-doesn't work anymore. At least I'm pretty sure it doesn't. I d-d-didn't get fried anyway," Eddie says, looking up thoughtfully. Billy Kaplan grins and shakes his head. "The third rail in there is not live. My one visit I kind of fell off the platform onto the rails." Billy says almost exactly at the same time as Eddie saying it does not work. There is a small blush again because, well, he is a superhero that can fly admitting that he fell off the platform there. There is a slight nod at that, and a frown. But Kate doesn't comment on that. Instead... She just silently considers... "It's okay, Billy. I fell my first t-time there too. I didn't see the drop..." Eddie admits. "The ticket booths and employee offices are in g-g-good condition too. And the tunnels are um...blocked off." Billy Kaplan shrugs. "My own fault, I shuld have been prepaired for when we teleported to be that close to the edge." He shrugs a little and nods at Eddie mentioning the offices and tunnels. There's another nod at the mention of offices and tunnels... But Kate is still silent. For the moment anyways. Eddie nods as well. "But um...yeah. I'll take you t-to see it whenever you want," he says. "Oh yeah! We should tell you about Hulkling. He w-wants to join up with us too. And he's a r-r-really great guy. Right, Billy?" Billy Kaplan perks up and then blushes at the mention of Hulkling. "Yeah, he is but...kind of biased. He is a shape shifter kinda like Xaven does but is super strong." Kate Bishop can't help but quirk an eyebrow at that, before nodding slightly, "Then we... Or /you/ guys should introduce him to everyone. Or at least a bunch of us. If people want him in, then he's in." Then she nods. "And I'd like to see this terminal soon too. It's just probably not a good idea right now though." Eddie Resilver grins, nudging Billy a little. "We w-will. I'll invite him t-to the party. I'm sure everyone'll like him," he says with a nod. Yep, more unending faith. "Yeah, now probably isn't g-good." Billy Kaplan coughs and blushes a little more at the quirked eyebrow. It's not like it's a secret and better up front about things right? "It wasn't till after the second date we found out each other was a hero. And it only really came out before the third date when I planned to broach the whole super powers conversation because we met as our alter egos with Eddie there..." Billy ends up using his elbow to nudge Eddie back while he speaks, mumbles really. And Kate just manages to let out, "Talk about luck." as she shakes her head. "In some ways, it sounds almost like you've got all of it." Eddie snickers slightly when nudged. "All of what?" he asks, lost completely. He starts to say something else when his phone goes off. He checks it quickly and blinks. "There's a b-bank being robbed nearby by a guy in a crazy costume t-t-talking about glue..." he trails off, reading the little alert he got from the 'possible hero spotting chance' website. "Wanna go save the day?" he asks the others with smile. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs